Insanity's Lament
by TheFallen27
Summary: Evil!Hagoromo. Hagoromo snaps after seeing her dead. Twisted by his ideals, Hagoromo goes on a rampage, killing anyone in his way, no matter their relation to him. His ideals corrupting those he meets. Rated M just in case. Title by ShielaBDriver from reddit.


The title may be subject to change. Anyways, I saw a post on reddit saying that there aren't many _ Fics. So I decided to make one myself.

Reddit post: r/NarutoFanfiction/comments/95h0yh/concepts_that_i_wish_were_more_present_in_naruto/?utm_source=reddit-android

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 _Flashback_

If _italicized_ during "Talking", then that means emphasis.

Something snapped inside of him. Just seeing her die like that. It just made him angry beyond recognition.

'He is very angry.' Hamura thought. "Brother, calm down."

"Calm? I am calm, _brother_." Hagoromo said, with emphasis on brother. "It feels like you, are siding with her." He continued,

"What!? N-"

"I see it very clearly now" Hagoromo's eyes lost their brightness, and suddenly looked full of calm, burning rage. "You are helping her."

"I would nev-"

"That is why you always defend mother, even if she was wrong. You benefit from this."

"Snap out of it!"

"Ah, yes. Snap out of your illusion of being a brother? Yes, I've done that." Hagoromo said, as his eyes turned into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hamura quickly activated his Byakugan, and ducked underneath the incoming punch.

He sprung up in order to land an uppercut.

It hit Hagoromo, but he simply looked back at the shocked Hamura.

'Those eyes.' Hamura looked at the black outline of a triangle, and the background of the Iris was red.

He didn't get a chance to dodge as a skeletal arm knocked him away, into the cliffside.

Hagoromo dashed forward, the Susano' armor blazing.

Hamura put his arms up in order to block the skeletal arm punching him.

The force of the punch sent Hamura through the cliff, and it blew away pieces of the cliff.

'That armor, it must be related to his eyes. This is bad. I must hurry back towards mother, she'll know what to do.' Hamura thought as he got back up.

'Did the punch send me this far?' Hamura looked around, noticing the ruins of a once famous village.

He took off in a sprint towards the palace. He glanced behind him, seeing Hagoromo slowly walking through the cliff.

He ran down the mountain, warning those he came across.

He reached the palace, breathing heavily. Taking a second to breathe, he ran inside.

"Mother!" he called as soon as he entered.

"Hamura? What happened?" Kaguya asked, appearing from a room, as she noted the dirt and blood on his clothes.

"Hagoromo and I went to the mountains, and he found the body of Naomi." He said.

"And?"

"He snapped. He found out what you had been doing, and he got really angry. I Told him to calm down, but he believed me to be your accomplice, and attacked me. He's coming here."

"To get revenge?" Kaguya asked

"Yes. I need your help in stopping him. His eyes changed, and he got stronger."

"Anything else?" She asked as she pulled out her husband's sword from the closet.

"He has this skeletal armor that surrounds his body."

"Alright. Activate your byakugan." She said as she put on the arm guards. She looked at Hamura, "Fight with the intent to kill."

Hamura's eyes widened, but then he closed his eyes, "Yes mother."

"Thank you." Kaguya said softly.

As they walked outside, "Take one last look. The house most likely will not survive our fight." Kaguya commented.

Looking back at the house, Hamura wondered whether he chose correctly.

He never got to ponder that thought, as Hagoromo slowly walked down the path leading to their palace. He was covered in blood.

'Did he….did he kill those people!?'

"Hamura! Get ready." Kaguya called out, as she activated her byakugan.

Hamura also activated his Byakugan, and pulled out a sword.

Kaguya aimed her hand towards Hagoromo, and then a bone like rod shot out of her palm, flying for Hagoromo's black Susano'

The Susano' knocked the bone away, but then it started to chip and break.

"Mother… you will pay for what you did. You will answer for your crimes!"

"What I did, I did only to protect this world from the dangers of tomorrow!"

"Then why did you kill her!?"

"I said I did it to protect this world, not the inhabitants."

As she said that, an invisible force pushed everything away from Hagoromo, Kaguya flared her own chakra, and did the same.

"Almighty push!" Hagoromo said.

The two invisible forces (Almighty pushes) clashed. Kaguya's Almighty push looked like it was about to break, but then Hamura sprung up from the ground behind Hagoromo, his fist glowing.

Hagoromo pointed his palm towards Hamura, and then a black rod flew out of his palm.

Hamura bent his head to the left to dodge the rod, and then he spun around and kicked Hagoromo in the neck.

'OUCH!' Hamura screamed internally, 'His skin should not be that hard!" That was when he saw the metallic shine of Hagoromo's neck, and his ripple patterned eyes.

'Another ability of his?'

Hagoromo's arm suddenly split apart, and turned into a long narrow tube, with pipes all over it. The tube suddenly started glowing as Hagoromo's chakra spiked.

-(A village 16 kilometers away)-

A giant dome like explosion could be seen in the distance, far away. Everything stood quiet. The people slowly watched as the giant shockwave ripped trees out of the ground, quickly approaching the village.

-(With Kaguya)-

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, mother. Uh...where are we?" Hamura said, as he looked at the frozen landscape.

"It is one of my dimensions." Kaguya said, her left arm singed. "I do not know if Hagoromo can follow us, so be on your guard."

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you save me?"

"I opened a portal next to my arm, and then a portal behind you. I entered the portal on my left, and pulled you into the portal behind you with my left arm." (A/N: Sort of like when Kaguya opened the portal behind Naruto and Sasuke in the lava world.) Kaguya explained.

"Oh, thank you." Hamura said. Silence followed his gratitude, until Kaguya spoke up again.

"The explosion must have settled by now. Once we get back, we will head to the world tree. I need something."

He didn't ask any questions as they entered a portal.

As they exited the portal, a massive crater greeted them, along with Hagoromo sitting there, his face down.

He got up, letting a rod slip past his right palm, until it reached the height of a small sword. He grabbed the rod, and then bent his hand outward, breaking the rod off from whatever it was that created it.

He started walking towards them, with a cold burning rage in his eyes.

"Mother, you go to the world tree. I will distract him." Hamura whispered. Hagoromo was still quite a few minutes (Of walking) away.

"Are you certain you can live for 15 minutes?" She whispered back

"No. But if we both fight him, we will certainly lose." He whispered.

"Very well then. Please try to survive. Here, take your father's sword." She said handing him the sword, before opening a portal and walking into it.

He pulled out the sword from its sheath.

"This is it brother! This is the end of your beastly rampage!"

"It is not a beastly rampage! It is the rampage of justice!"

"You've deluded yourself into a messiah!? Who are you to declare yourself the judge, jury, and executioner!?"

"I am the only one willing to do whatever it takes for justice to be served!"

'Ironic he himself said that it was impossible to win a fight against someone who is delusional.' Hamura thought. "Who's to say I that I am not willing to serve justice as well?"

"Me."

Hamura said nothing, as he started pushing chakra through the sword, his byakugan flaring.

Hagoromo ran at full speed towards Hamura.

Hagoromo went for a direct stab to the head. Hamura countered with one hand by knocking the rod away.

Hagoromo right arm followed the rod as it went upwards, but he let a rod fly out of his left palm toward Hamura's head.

Hamura's eyes widened, but he brought up his right arm and grabbed the rod, pushing it away from his head. The rod landed right above Hamura's left elbow.

Hamura pulled back his sword, effectively locking Hagoromo between the sword and his own arm.

Both unable to do anything, Hamura pulled his head back, before smashing it against Hagoromo's.

Both started bleeding from their foreheads. 'He can't make his head turn into metal?'

Hamura released Hagoromo from the lock and then jumped back, as Hagoromo's right arm, with rod, smashed right into the ground.

Hamura tightened his grip as he ran forward towards Hagoromo. Extending his left arm out, Hamura suddenly jumped and started sliding on his feet, as he did a javelin grip on his sword, and threw it like a javelin.

Hagoromo stomped his foot on the ground, and then a wall of earth flew up. The sword cut right through it.

Hagoromo jumped over the wall as the sword flew by.

"Bansho Tenin!" Hagoromo shouted as soon as he landed.

Hamura felt something pull him towards Hagoromo.

He couldn't do anything to stop it as he flew through the air.

Hagoromo pushed lightning chakra into the rod, as he pulled his arm back.

Pushing chakra into his arms. Hamura grabbed the rod.

"AAAAARGH!" He screamed out in agony as he held onto the rod, pushing it away. He managed to divert the rod into his left arm.

Hamura pumped more chakra into his right hand, and started tapping tapping a bunch of Hagoromo's chakra points on his left arm, while pushing in his own chakra into them.

Hagoromo grunted in pain, before he tried to manifest a rod from his left arm. 'What!? Did Hamura's strikes do that!?' Hagoromo thought, a scowl on his face.

Hagoromo looked at Hamura, who was smirking.

Hagoromo quickly retracted his rod and jumped back as the ground where he once stood exploded.

"YOU!?" Hagoromo shouted as he looked on his left, his anger flaring once more.

There stood Kaguya, floating in mid air, her left arm extended.

'Something is wrong. Her chakra is more malevolent than before. Is it because of the red eye?' Hagoromo thought, as he noticed the third blood red eye.

She then slammed her hands together, as hundreds of tendrils made of wood flew right towards Hagoromo.

"Almighty push!"

Hagoromo also slammed his hands together, pouring more chakra into his almighty push.

The tendrils and the almighty push clashed together.

One tendril finally broke through, but Hagoromo dodged it by tilting his head to the right.

Then another tendril broke through, and then more and more started breaking through. Hagoromo jumped up to avoid them, as they stabbed the ground he stood on.

Once he landed, he saw a gigantic (10 tails beast bomb) dark purple-ish orb fly right towards him.

The explosion this time was much bigger than the last, as it was larger than 50 kilometers. The shockwave destroyed everything in about a hundred kilometer radius.

At an even deeper crater than before, stood Hagoromo, his shirt in tatters, covered in blood.

Kaguya and Hamura stood at the edge of the crater.

"Did you find him yet?" Hamura asked, as he looked for Hagoromo through the Byakugan.

"Yes, straight ahead, 30 kilometers."

After a minute or so, "Is he running towards us?" Hamura questioned

They couldn't continue the conversation as rods were being shot at them.

"Hamura, distract him, I will make another one."

"Sure. How long?"

"Three minutes."

Hamura nodded before he dashed into the crater, dodging each rod, or breaking through them by cutting through them using chakra.

He kept running and dodging until he reached a close enough distance to talk to Hagoromo.

"How is your justice going", Hamura said, emphasis on the justice.

"Just fine!" Hagoromo shouted, as he shot off more rods.

He then stomped his foot on the ground and started spewing water.

The earth beneath Hagoromo suddenly shot up towards the sky, as the crater started to fill with water.

As soon as the crater turned into a lake, a giant purple orb shot out of the water at an angle, headed straight for Hagoromo.

A black transparent skeletal arm appeared, followed by a full body as it grabbed purple orb, but then the orb exploded.

Most of the water evaporated, while the rest flew everywhere.

The blast blew a bit into the ocean, thus allowing ocean water to slowly fall into the crater.

The black susano fell on its face, missing its arms, full of cracks.

Hagoromo kicked off a part on the back of the susano's head.

"HOW MANY MORE TIMES!?" Hagoromo shouted as he stood on the back of his susano's head.

Hagoromo ducked under the kick that flew over him. 'Hamura?'

Hamura concentrated chakra into his fingertips, and then Hamura went on the offensive, trying to touch Hagoromo's chakra points, while Hagoromo swiped away Hamura's hands.

Hagoromo swiped another incoming strike, before doing a quick back-hand slap.

Hamura stunned from the slap, felt pain as a rod was jammed into his knee. Another rod was then jammed into Hamura's chest, right in the middle. Then two more rods were used to pin Hamura's body to the floor.

As Hamura slowly bled out, 'I hope mother can pull it off.'

Hagoromo knelt down beside Hamura, who was slowly dying, "I am sorry brother. It had to be done. I'll give you a proper burial later."

Hagoromo then got up, and jumped down from the damaged susano.

He started walking across the crater. It was so big, that you wouldn't even know it was a crater, unless you had a view from above the crater.

"Where is Hamura"

"Dead."

"Did you give a proper burial?"

"Not yet."

"I see, then I shall go give him a burial, then we can continue our fight." Kaguya said, as she brushed past Hagoromo, using portals to shorten the distance.

Picking up Hamura's lifeless body from the susano, Kaguya started floating, until she got out of the crater. She headed to the shoreline, where she buried his body, and marked his grave with a stone.

Tears started rolling down her eyes, before she wiped them away, and steeled her face.

She started walking back towards where Hagoromo was, before taking one last look at Hamura's grave, then continuing on her way to Hagoromo.

About 17 hours had passed since they first started fighting.

'It's getting dark now.' Kaguya thought as she walked.

Hagoromo felt the ground shake as a gigantic 10 tailed humanoid beast walked towards him, with Kaguya sitting at the top, her byakugan and Sharinnegan blazing.

'What... is that?' Hagoromo thought to himself, before bringing out his black susano.

"This is the beginning of the end." Hagoromo stated, obviously tired.

"I believe so."

The beast roared as pillars of flame arose.

The susano and the beast charged each other.

Throughout the night, explosions could be heard. These explosions deepened the crater, and some went beyond the crater, destroying mountains and creating new ones.

Soon it turned into dawn, and then to noon, and then right back into the evening.

'I'm running out of chakra, I should try absorbing the beast's chakra.'

Hagoromo's susano charged the beast and then grabbed it by neck, while trying to endure the hits from the tails.

Hagoromo jumped out of the susano and landed on the beast's neck. Placing his hands on the beast, he started the absorption process.

"ARGH!" He shouted as the chakra overwhelmed him.

'No! I won't let it take over!' Hagoromo thought as he endured the pain, pulling even more of the chakra.

Kaguya appeared from the shoulder, using the bansho tenin to pull Hagoromo off of the neck.

She prepared another one of the bone-like rods, as she extended her right arm out in front of her, and her left arm kept in front of her chest.

'Shit!' He felt his grip getting looser. He soon lost his grip.

'I have enough chakra now!' He thought as he quickly concentrated all of his chakra in his palm, condensing it as much as he could while still putting in more chakra.

A small black sphere was in Hagoromo's hand, which he shot straight at Kaguya.

Kaguya tried to side-step it, but it was in vain, as the sphere flew right into her as she used the bansho tenin.

She was pushed off of the beast, flying straight into the air as giant pieces of the earth flew onto her. The rocks eventually formed a sphere, a big one. The sphere flew out into the night sky.

'The beast still remains' Hagoromo thought as it roared, causing multiple pillars of fire. Its tails crashing into mountains.

Hagoromo started absorbing its chakra, ignoring the thrashing of the beast inside his mind.

He absorbed, and absorbed, and absorbed until the beast itself was pulled into Hagoromo.

Exhausted, yet full of chakra, Hagoromo stood up, and started by filling up the crater with water using chakra. He then created islands using Earth release. He continued until he had spent enough of the beast's chakra to make it tired.

'Now… to split it.'

Hagoromo tried to find the balance between numbers and strength. If he split it into too many pieces, then the pieces itself would be too weak, and easy to be gathered into the beast. Eventually, he settled at 9 beings, each one stronger than the last, with differing personalities.

He split the being apart using his chakra control, gave them shape using Yin release, and gave them life using Yang release.

'Now what to do?' He thought, his vengeance complete.


End file.
